Dearly Beloved
by Foibles and Fables
Summary: The big day is here: Meredith and Derek's wedding. A glimpse into how their friends prepare for this extraordinary event. Chapter One: eagerness running high, Mark and Lexie get ready for the day's wedding and, possibly, another.


**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This writing is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit.**

**Notes: Just a random little idea I had; vignettes about each couple/character preparing for Meredith and Derek's wedding. Just a glimpse into the events leading up to the major event. This chapter is Mark and Lexie, and up next is hopefully Cristina and Owen (if my muse cooperates).  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 12: Meredith and Derek's Wedding Day - The Archfield Hotel – 9:07 A.M._

"So, how do I look?"

The words are cocky and smug, spoken with a smirk. But, beneath the surface, they're truly seeking approval; they reflect what Lexie has discovered is quintessentially Mark Sloan. Lexie furrows her brow and gives him a good once-over from her position on the bed.

"Oh, absolutely breathtaking," she replies, smiling sarcastically but being completely honest. He really does look amazing, she thinks as she looks at him some more, wanting to savor this moment and take everything in.

His eyes brighten almost imperceptibly at her compliment, the smile becoming just a little wider. Slowly he turns in place, giving her the full view. His black tuxedo is perfect for him, showing off his strong shoulders. The white shirt underneath is crisp and clean. The beautiful lavender color of his vest and shiny tie – the same color as Lexie's dress, the color Meredith chose for her bridesmaids – mixes with his crystal blue eyes in a cool and sophisticated combination. His beard is trimmed meticulously, done with special care for the special occasion.

Like Lexie said, absolutely breathtaking.

He tugs at the tie's Windsor knot before he shoves his hands into his pockets, grinning, in an overwhelmingly handsome pose. Lexie giggles. "No, really. You do look fantastic," she tells him, nodding vigorously.

Mark grins mischievously. "Want a closer look?" he asks, eyelids drooping seductively. Before she can answer, he's already at the bed, shrugging off his jacket and kissing her hungrily. She sighs into his mouth, unbuttoning his shirt and vest and pulling him down on top of her. His hands find her hips as she slides the tie off of his neck. She drops it to the floor, and it falls in a crumpled heap of light purple satin, carefree, abandoned.

They're too preoccupied for a while to even think about ties or bouquets or dresses. The lovemaking is heavy and slow, electric and searing, languid due to the early hour. After, glistening with sweat, catching their breath, they lie spent together. Mark, his chest against Lexie's back, presses a kiss to the back of her neck. He shifts his weight, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks to you," he murmurs softly, humming into her ear, "I have to take another shower."

"You'll live," she replies, smiling lazily. "You have plenty of time."

It's true; they're not expected anywhere for a while. She's still got about an hour until she has to be at Meredith's for dresses, hair, and makeup. All Mark has to do is shower again, get dressed, meet Derek, and head to the church. For all of the stress that led up to this day, it's been a bit too easy so far. It's a relief and an anticlimax at the same time.

Silence lingers for a few moments. They communicate through sighs and fingers tracing across skin. "Are you ready to perform your duties as the best man?" she asks softly, shivering as his fingertips run from her shoulder to her wrist.

"Of course," he answers. "It's not like it's too difficult. All I have to do is keep the rings safe after Derek's nephew takes them down the aisle. And make a toast, wait until you hear it, it's fantastic." He grins, cockeyed. "Oh, and I have to dance with Yang, don't I?" The smile fades and he shudders slightly because, frankly, the fact kind of scares him. Lexie feels his pain; her partner is Derek's friend, Weiss (she thinks that's his name), and she only met him last night at the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm just glad that Derek asked you to be his best man." Lexie sighs. "It's a relief that everything is okay again."

"Definitely." This time, he's completely honest. After all that's happened between him and Derek over the years, it's amazing that they're even still speaking. Hurt was dealt by both sides, grudges held by both of them. But the fact that Mark's inexplicably his best man (again) must say something about their relationship.

They drop the subject there, incomplete, not willing to linger on depressing thoughts. Not with what today is supposed to bring.

Lexie and Mark are very quiet in the seconds that follow, thoughts focused on the upcoming hours. Thoughts of how Meredith and Derek are feeling, thoughts about the ceremony. Nerves and hope and anticipation and excitement, the usual wedding feelings, run through them. Mark tries not to think back to the previous decade; he's hardly superstitious, but it's probably bad to recall a failed marriage on the day of a new wedding.

"I love weddings," Lexie finally comments as a side-thought, a dreamy sigh, something that should have been spoken in her head. She nuzzles her cheek against his arm, completely comfortable.

"I love the reception," Mark offers. Sure, the actual ceremony is nice. But the alcohol and revelry and all-around good time of the after party is what he prefers. Besides, at the church, he knows he won't have any time with Lexie. He'll be with Derek, then with Meredith and Derek, and then with Meredith, Derek and Cristina. During the reception, though, he'll be more than free to be with her. They'll have plenty of time to themselves, for drinking and dancing and slipping away from the rest of the party to take part in more private activities. The reception will be for _them_.

"I love it all," she says, waiving off his comment. "I love the vows. I love the music and the flowers. I love the rings and taking pictures. I love the adorable flower girls and ringbearers. I love the crying, the first kiss, and the first dance. I love the champagne and the stories and the toasts. And I love the cake, even though I usually can't eat it."

The words trigger something inside of her and, suddenly, she gasps, a genius thought entering her head. She shoots into a sitting position and looks down at him, wearing a wide smile and starry eyes that make it look like she just had the greatest idea in the world. He raises his eyebrows in expectation of her epiphany.

"_Hey_," she starts excitedly, taking both of his hands into hers, a profuse grin causing her to squint a bit, "Maybe _we_ should get married!"

She watches his expression change from confusion to disbelief to a half-concealed terror all in the same second, the final one sticking on his face: eyes large, forehead wrinkled, and jaw visibly clenched. Lexie is pretty sure he's not breathing. She throws her head back and laughs heartily, sending her silky hair cascading behind her shoulders.

"Please, don't freak out!" she says between giggles, blushing, covering her mouth with her hand. "I was only joking!"

He relaxes, exhaling loudly and slowly through his nose, running a hand through his hair. She laughs again at how much she scared him. "You're right, that's the craziest idea in the world," she agrees with his unspoken statement, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes contentedly. Her tone soon changes into a conditional and playful one as she adds, "_But_, if I catch the bouquet tonight, you're in for it."

In response, he growls teasingly and flips over, pinning her beneath him and she squeals. His lips, curved up at the corners, claim hers once more. With a final giggle, she loops her arms around his neck and willingly complies.


End file.
